fairytailcouplesfandomcom-20200216-history
NafLu
''Note: If you are looking for the original, Earth Land couple, see NaLu but if you want to see parallel, Edolas couple, see Edo NaLu.'' |Race1 = Demon (Etherious) |Age1 = |Status1 = Active |Affiliation1 = |Magic1 = Fire Dragon Slayer Magic Dragon Force Lightning Fire Dragon Mode Fire Dragon King Mode Black Fire Dragon Mode Transformation Magic Ushi no Koku Mairi (Temporary) |Character2 = Lucy Heartfilia (Future) |Kanji2 = ルーシィ・ハートフィリア |Romaji2 = Rūshi Hātofiria |Alias2 = None |Gender2 = |Race2 = Human |Age2 = N/A |Status2 = Deceased |Affiliation2 = Heartfilia Konzern (Former) |Magic2 = N/A |Image Gallery = NafLu/Image Gallery }} NafLu (Natsu x Future Lucy) is a past fanon pair between Fairy Tail Mage, Natsu Dragneel and Lucy Heartfilia's future counterpart. About Natsu and Lucy Natsu Dragneel Natsu Dragneel (ナツ・ドラグニル Natsu Doraguniru) is a Mage of the Fairy Tail Guild, wherein he is a member of Team Natsu. He is the younger brother of Zeref Dragneel, having originally died 400 years ago, being subsequently revived as his brother's most powerful Etherious: E.N.D. (Ｅ Ｎ Ｄ, イーエヌディー, Ī Enu Dī). Natsu is also among the five Dragon Slayers sent to the future from four hundred years past, having an additional purpose in the assistance of the defeat of Acnologia. Natsu is a lean, muscular young man of average height with a slightly tan skin tone, black eyes, spiky pink-colored hair, and has abnormal sharp canines; Natsu has a scar on the right side of his neck, hidden by his scarf. Following his intense battle with the Rogue Cheney of the future, Natsu gains a cross-shaped scar on the left side of his abdomen, a result of the two fatal wounds the man dealt to him during their altercations. He later attains a new scar, this one being a jagged blemish on his right cheek, which he gained following his battle with Zeref. Natsu's guild mark is red and is located just below his right shoulder. Natsu's main outfit consists of a sleeveless, gold trimmed, black waistcoat, often left open and untucked, exposing his bare chest, a gold trimmed, black cloth around his waist that reaches his knees, held by a leather brown belt with an oval-shaped silver buckle, white knee-length trousers, a thick black wristband on his left wrist, black open-toed sandals and the scale-patterned scarf he received from his adoptive father, Igneel. He has also been known to wear a rolled up comforter strapped across his back, though he rarely carries it in battle. In the year X791, Natsu's attire receives minor changes. He now wears an open-collared, one-sleeved version of his original waistcoat, which is instead tucked in and zipped. The sleeve covers Natsu's left arm, leaving his Fairy Tail mark, as well as his entire right arm, consequently exposed. Natsu continues wearing Igneel's scarf and retains the same lower clothing. He now wears his wristband on his right wrist. In the year X792, Natsu is seen wearing a large, tattered, dark cloak with his trademark scarf. His pants are torn and patched and his arms and legs are wrapped in bandages. Later, he discards this outfit in favor of his old one, although he keeps the bandages on his right arm, which hide a draconian tattoo holding a portion of Igneel's power. Following the one-time use of Igneel's power, the tattoo disappears and Natsu abandons the bandages. Natsu is carefree and reckless in nature, and, despite his consistent brawls with the other members of Fairy Tail, he is a fiercely loyal and protective friend. He is willing to go down fighting for his friends, regardless of how futile it might seem. Natsu has a straightforward mind, and often tackles issues with a "hands on" approach. His solution to problems often involve violence. Even when disrespected or faced with obvious hostility, Natsu rarely ever reciprocates the feelings, and often forgoes grudge-holding. He did, however, for a short time, hold a grudge against Jellal Fernandes, but eventually forgave him and considered him an ally. He occasionally shows compassion for his enemies, such as when Cobra was betrayed by Brain. Natsu rarely exhibits any perverse tendencies towards the opposite sex, there only being two noted instances. The first is seen prior to the Grand Magic Games, when he is seen trying to peek, along with several other of his male Guild mates, on the women as they bathed. The second is when Lucy comes crashing into him while nude, and he stares at her body, even groping her breasts for a moment. Natsu continuously tries to prove his strength to others. At various points in time, he has challenged Erza, Laxus, Mirajane, and even Gildarts (in short, all of Fairy Tail's current S-Class Mages), to fight him, albeit, he was beaten every single time. Despite his losses, Natsu bears them no ill will, as he considers everyone in the guild to be his family. He demonstrates this attitude even towards former enemies. Natsu has even gone as far as defending Laxus from being expelled, despite his attempt at taking over the guild. Due to his reckless nature, Natsu's fights usually ends with widespread destruction. Natsu's love of fighting has allowed him to develop a rather strategic mind, helping him to, on various occasions, find weaknesses in his opponent's techniques, or simply weaknesses his opponents themselves possess. Natsu has also defeated his opponents with pure wit, rather than brute strength. Natsu, befitting his recklessness and love of fighting, never backs out of a fight. Natsu was very close to Lisanna, and, because of this, after her supposed death, no one in Fairy Tail mentioned her out of respect for his feelings. However, after Lisanna's return to Earth Land from Edolas, this is no longer the case. As a Dragon Slayer, Natsu suffers from motion sickness. Natsu becomes sick from riding on any form of transportation, even if the transportation happens to be other people, as shown when he was carried by Lucy. This, however, does not apply to Happy, as he considers him family, not transportation. Natsu can become sick from looking at, or simply thinking about, any form of transportation. In spite of his naturally dense nature, Natsu is quite perceptive and understanding of his friend's feelings. After his battle with Gildarts during the S-Class Mage Promotion Trial, Natsu came to understand and accept fear, and has used this acceptance to help his guildmates and himself emotionally grow. Prior to this event, Erza’s wrath (albeit for comic relief), transportation, and the Magic Council were the only things that Natsu feared. Lucy Heartfilia Future Lucy Heartfilia's appearance is kept hidden underneath an elegant, full-body hooded cloak, which only leaves small portions of her body exposed to the public eye. However, when she removes the hood, her face is identical to that of her present self. Her smooth, blonde hair flows and falls directly down below her neck, with several spiky strands covering her forehead and two, much sizable prominent strands reaching pass her neck. She displays a set of big, oval brown eyes matched with thick eyelashes, and a pair of thin dark colored eyebrows. Her feminine physique is gifted with small, thin lips and a mildly round nose. As portrayed in the manga, Lucy has adapted to utilizing her left hand, such as when writing and removing her hood, it is unknown why however. Her elegant, full-body hooded cloak is that of an apparent dark color from top to bottom with a much lighter color on the edges of the hood. Around the neck is an orb engraved at the center of a thick parchment, adorned with small lines pushing out of its location going to the opposite direction on either side. The thick parchment connects to several other intricate pads hanging loose: with the one in the center having a sharp edge similar to an arrow. The distinct pads encompass the cloak's neck which are connected by smaller ones attached on the side, leaning sideways. Lucy prefers to walk around in a pair of simple, wooden sandals. Lucy has displayed a rather introvert personality, and can be easily swayed by the events that happen around her. As she watches Natsu Dragneel's overwhelming display of power while battling the highly regarded Twin Dragons of Sabertooth on the fourth day of the Grand Magic Games, she is unable to keep her emotions intact as tears begin to cloud her vision and descend down her cheeks. However, despite keeping her identity secret to those that surround her, Lucy showed no hesitation when Jellal Fernandes requested she removed her hood to reveal her appearance, which shocks the latter beyond comprehension. Nonetheless, when given a chance to escape, Lucy does not think twice, even to the point of disregarding her belongings. As she walks pass Bar Sun on the third night of the Grand Magic Games, she begins to cry, but rapidly turns her head and begins to walk away. When she comes across Natsu, Lucy is unable to contain her tears once again as she removes her hood and pleads for Natsu's help, demonstrating her static personality when near Natsu. History Natsu's History 400 years ago, Natsu was born as the younger brother of Zeref, however, he died at a young age alongside their parents, courtesy of a Dragon attack. This caused Zeref to research Magic and its relation to life and death and, much later, with Zeref using his dead body, he was revived as the strongest Demon: E.N.D; whose purpose was to kill Zeref. As E.N.D., Natsu was a Demon specializing in fire, and purportedly discovered a different route that Magic could take when it was still developing and thus created Curses. During this time he also met Igneel, however the Dragon chose not to kill him because he loved him extremely so. From that point on, Igneel, the mighty Fire Dragon King, taught Natsu how to talk, write, and perform his own signature form of Lost Magic: Fire Dragon Slayer Magic; Igneel ultimately chose, like four other Dragons of that time period, to seal his damaged soul inside Natsu's body and leap four hundred years into the future, recover his strength with the future's high Ethernano concentrations and kill Acnologia. While initially thought to have been abandoned by Igneel on July 7, X777, Igneel, July 7, X777 was the day and year he awoke in the future, like the other four Dragon Slayers; however, when Natsu woke, he believed that Igneel had abandoned him, not knowing that he had instead opted to reside inside his body for many years to come. The departure of E.N.D. from the past also gave rise to many legends about the strongest Demon from Zeref's works, including his creation and leading of Tartaros (when in fact, Mard Geer happened upon E.N.D.'s tome and used it to create unify the other Etherious under a single cause and was the one who created Tartaros), and the fact that he was the most vile creation in Zeref's library of works. After waking up, Natsu left on a quest to find Igneel and was eventually found by the Guild Master of Fairy Tail: Makarov Dreyar. Natsu ended up joining Fairy Tail, in which he formed a close, sibling-like rivalry with Gray Fullbuster and Erza Scarlet. He was also shown to be on good terms with Lisanna Strauss and Elfman Strauss not long after they arrived to the guild. One day, Natsu found an egg in the forest east of Magnolia.Thinking it to be a Dragon Egg, Natsu took it to the guild and asked Makarov to make it hatch, but Makarov and Erza told him that he was the only one that could make the egg hatch; through love and care. Lisanna offered to help Natsu care for the egg until it hatched, to which Natsu happily accepted. The two built a shabby straw house in the park to keep the egg warm, becoming very close in the process. The next morning, Natsu discovered that the egg was missing, and began to blame several of his guildmates. After arguing with almost everyone in the Guild and nearly starting a fight with Mirajane, Elfman appeared, carrying the egg, explaining that he only wanted to help, but was too embarrassed to ask. Suddenly, the egg hatched and a blue cat with wings came out. Lisanna remarked upon the sudden change in the guild's atmosphere after the cat's birth, prompting Natsu to name the cat Happy. A few years passed and Lisanna partook upon an S-Class job with her siblings, in which she was supposed to hunt a creature called "The Beast". Natsu wished to go with him, but Elfman opposed, as he felt he should be the one to take care of his family. Lisanna was accidentally killed (supposedly) by Elfman during his attempt at taking over the monster. Though Natsu forgave him, he was greatly saddened by the event. Lucy's History Future Lucy Heartfilia's adventure started when she had her fortuitous encounter with Natsu Dragneel and Happy, who invited her to join Fairy Tail. Along the way, she became friends with Gray Fullbuster and Erza Scarlet, as well as becoming a part of the strongest team in Fairy Tail. After taking and completing a vast amount of jobs, she and her team come across Wendy Marvell, a young Sky Dragon Slayer. As time progressed, Lucy and her comrades faced many hardships, but lived a content life nonetheless. Relationship Natsu shares the same close friendship with Lucy as to that of her present self. As when Lucy tells the group about the impending attack, Natsu immediately believes her much to her surprise. While Lucy wonders whether anyone would really believe her, Natsu already unconditionally believes her simply because it's Lucy.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 317, Page 4-6 Lucy, on the other hand, cannot contain her tears once she comes across Natsu and pleads for his help, demonstrating her static personality when near Natsu.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 312, Pages 22-23 After her sacrifice to protect her present self, Natsu states that Future Rogue stole something precious from him.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 325, Page 5 After his battle with Future Rogue, Natsu cries upon Lucy's lifeless body and solemnly states that because of what he did to her, he is an enemy.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 333, Pages 16-17 Synopsis Grand Magic Games Arc As the crowd awaits Natsu to fight Sting and Rogue, from afar, a mysterious person cannot contain her tears as they begin to descend from her eyes.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 296, Page 2 In Abyss Palace, Natsu and the rest of the Rescue Team search for a way out after having beaten the Garou Knights, with Natsu questioning whether they're heading the right way. Suddenly, the door in front opens and Natsu rolls on the floor towards it, coming close to a mysterious woman wearing a hood. Looking up, Natsu asks her who she is.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 311, Pages 2-5 The woman begins to sob as she apologizes, asking the Mages standing in front of her to lend her their strength. As Natsu begins to recognize the voice of the woman, she pulls back her hood to reveal her face, being none other than another Lucy. Seeing a person with the exact same face as his friend next to him, Natsu can only cry out in shock.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 312, Pages 24-25 As Natsu expresses his surprise, Lucy reminds them of the Eclipse Project and its ability to allow time travel, stating that she used the device to travel from the future, shocking him further. As she begins to give a cryptic warning about the future of the country, she suddenly faints, resulting in Natsu and the others checking on her. Deciding that they can't leave this Lucy behind, Natsu picks her up and states that they'll take her with them.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 313, Pages 2-5 A while later, Natsu is annoyed that. they got lost while looking for an exit. He thinks that if they fight the soldiers, it will be much faster and more efficient, but Carla begs to differ, for many of them are wounded. Suddenly, Lucy wakes up and questions their location to which Natsu replies that he doesn't know. As she places her hand on her head, she begins to recollect the happenings of the day they managed to escape from Abyss Palace, stating that they had been captured by the Royal army. She also remembers that at that time they had approached the Eclipse, and had their Magic drained, which rendered them powerless. Natsu exclaims that it was foolish of them to do that, to which she replies that they were just unlucky. Furthermore, Lucy explains that they had been imprisoned. As she gets up, Wendy questions her reasons for using the Eclipse Gate to come from the future. She reveals to them that she attempts to undo a future that had become so bleak, leaving the others befuddled.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 316, Page 15-19 With a sadden expression, Lucy reveals the horrifying future ahead: 10,000 Dragons will wreak havoc upon the land, alarming Natsu, who begins to grab weaponry to fight, much to everyone's surprise. Lucy bluntly questions if the others will believe her, leading Natsu to ask her if she made it all up, which she denies with uncertainty. Natsu tells her that the Fairy Tail Mages will never doubt the words coming out of Lucy's mouth, generating a blush on Lucy's cheeks and a small smile across her face. Carla asks the Lucy of the future what happened to them in the castle, which is answered by silence, to everyone's sadness. Stating that she didn't know how many days passed after that, the future Lucy explains that she came to the past after waking up and using the Eclipse, despite not knowing how, and arrived on July 4th X791. When asked why she only came to the recent past, she states that the machine was damaged. Lucy then tells Natsu and the others to meet up with Jellal, who should be strategizing a plan to the best of his abilities, as she was unable to come up with a resolution. Furthermore, she confesses her inability to come up with a plan before her arrival. She apologizes to the group. However, Natsu thanks her for the information and states that they'll protect the future.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 317, Pages 4-12 Running through the underground, Lucy leads the group as she is asked by Natsu on how she knows the area, to which she simply states that she studied the layout to avoid capture by the Royal Guards. Suddenly, the group is approached by the Royal Army, but Natsu states that as long as they have their Magic, they can't be captured. Declaring that the matter will be settled, Natsu and Loke begin attacking.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 318, Pages 2-5 As the Rescue Team faces off against the Fiore, Lucy notes her mistake on electing the correct path. Soon after, the Garou Knights make their comeback.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 319, Pages 13-16 Alongside Loke, Wendy, and Pantherlily, Natsu keeps fighting the Garou Knights, and the Royal Army of Fiore.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 320, Page 2Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 321, Page 8 Suddenly, a shadow engulfs the Fiore army much to everyone's surprise and soon swallows the Garou Knights as well.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 323, Pages 6-9 As the shadow doubles back and begins to rise and take on a human form, Natsu stands on guard, demanding that the figure reveal their identity. He is then shocked when the person does just that, stepping forward and introducing himself as Rogue Cheney.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 323, Pages 17-20 As the group questions Rogue's appearance, the Sabertooth Mage explains that he returned to the past to open the Eclipse Gate, continuing to say that the Gate can be used both to travel through time, and also as a weapon to defeat the coming Dragons. Realizing he too came back to aid then, Natsu and his team relax, happy that Rogue has an apparent solution for the future. However, Rogue states that things aren't that simple, voicing that he came from seven years in the future, where barely any of humanity still survives, because someone in his time stopped the Eclipse Gate from being opened, ultimately dooming the country. When the group replies by wondering who the individual is and whether they can talk to them, Rogue reveals that the person was none other than Lucy. Angered, the man from the future moves to attack the present Lucy. Seeing her counterpart in danger, Lucy leaps in front of her and takes the blow, bleeding heavily and falling to the ground. Natsu, horrified by her actions, continuous to watch Lucy die from blood loss speechlessly. As her present self catches her, Lucy tries to convince the group that she would never betray anyone and try to close the Gate, with everyone believing her. When asked by her counterpart why she sacrificed herself, Lucy explains that if her past self were to die, she would too. As Lucy says her last goodbyes, Natsu turns his head away from the sight, as his friend's eyes overflow with tears. As Future Rogue prepares to attack, Natsu strikes him, sending the Shadow Dragon Slayer sliding backwards with his lightning-clad flames, stating that he won't let Lucy's future be taken away by anyone. Natsu then remembers Lucy's last words, and, as tears roll down his face, he promises to protect the future.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 324, Pages 5-19 As Natsu begins to battle Rogue, he states that Future Rogue stole something precious from him, and that his way of handling things is wrong. Glaring at the man from the future, Natsu states that they'll protect the future their own way.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 325, Pages 1-5 Later, as Rogue is about to defeat a heavily injured Natsu, Ultear and Meredy intervene.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 326, Pages 14-16 After Natsu removes himself from Future Rogue's shadows, he crawls towards Lucy's corpse and begins to sob over the top of her lifeless body, cursing himself under his breath. Over the top of Lucy's lifeless body, Natsu solemnly states that because of what Future Rogue did to Lucy, he is an enemy.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 333, Pages 16-18 With the Eclipse Gate now destroyed by Natsu, Motherglare, and Future Rogue all crashing into it, Lucy's body begins to glow, however, despite her body returning to her own time, her soul ascends to heaven.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 336, Page 17Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 337, Pages 16 Other Media OVAs The Exciting Ryuzetsu Land During the X791 Grand Magic Games, when Levy mentions Ryuzetsu Land, a popular summer park in Fiore, Natsu immediately says that they should visit it, to which everyone agrees. Outside the bar, Lucy from the future stands, seemingly trying to prevent herself from crying. Soon, however, she quietly leaves the place.Fairy Tail OVA: The Exciting Ryuzetsu Land References Navigation Category:NafLu Category:Couples Category:Fanon Couples Category:Past Couples